


【何尚熙华】童话

by HEANDME



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEANDME/pseuds/HEANDME
Summary: 同是梦中人，共话未知路
Relationships: 何尚 - Relationship, 熙华
Kudos: 16





	【何尚熙华】童话

**Author's Note:**

> 开头碎碎念：
> 
> 我那天不知道为什么，脑海里突然蹦出这么一句话——“也许在九熙为他哥的前程考虑的时候，九华也在同样替九熙预想着没有自己的未来”。
> 
> 我也知道现在我想的这些乱七八糟的一切，都是无中生有、毫无依据可言的，仅凭着自己的好恶，去理解着那些我都算不上是他们生命中的过客的人。我不了解尚九熙何九华，就更别说尚文博与何健了，但我相信，他们都是好人，也都是值得的。
> 
> 也许未来的某天，有真正的知情人士愿意吐露一二，若是发现我会被疯狂打脸，那我也认了。但是现在，请留给我一片澄澈的天地。  
> 
> 
> 就像郭老说的，请那些道德表演艺术家们住嘴吧。

**【童话】** ——同是梦中人，共话未知路

企鹅背着他的小鱼包，有些失落地往前走着。在他身后紧跟着的，是一如既往欢快的狐狸先生。

“月亮，我不想走。”企鹅奶声奶气地说道，硬是说出了撒娇的意味。

狐狸还是那般笑着，或者比平时还要开心，真真儿地是把他那双明亮的大眼睛笑成了一条缝儿。“别担心，我的小太阳，还记得狮虎是怎么教导你的吗？别老舍不得。”

“可是……”企鹅用细长的小手，紧紧地攥住他的背包带，就好像不想放开什么似的。

“没有什么可是的，再说了，你是注定要去向远方的。哪怕我再怎么努力，我们再怎么努力，有些地方，真的很抱歉，我确实没办法陪你一起了。”狐狸还是那副笑眯眯的样子，火红又稠密的皮毛在猎猎的寒风中荡漾着，站在白雪皑皑之中，活像是一簇跳动着的绚烂焰火。

“但是我们曾经……”小企鹅到底还是有些不甘，试图再说些什么，挽回面前这个“铁石心肠”的家伙。

“我们曾经一起穿越荒原、跨过汪洋，我们曾经面对凶恶猛兽、无人险境，我们也曾见过最梦幻的夜空、最动人的风景……这些我都记得。我记得你最爱吃的小鱼，最爱听的乐曲，最爱去的国度，还有和那次你陪我一起到人类饭馆吃的炒菜。这些，也许我记得比你还要清楚。”狐狸像是有些不耐地摇了摇自己的尾巴，但还是温柔地诉说着。

“那为什么我们不能继续走下去？我们既然已经克服了那些艰难险阻，又还有什么能阻挡我们呢？”企鹅急切又不解地追问道。

“因为我不能够了，”狐狸低下头看着自己的爪子，“哪怕我能陪你在雪地中彻夜狂欢，坐在木板上看着你在大海里遨游嬉戏，但是南极，终是我此生可望而不可及的地方。”

他料定了一般地继续说到，打断了小企鹅还未说出口的话语。“再说了，我们又不是阴阳两隔，呸呸呸！我的意思是说，我们一定会再见面的，在你想家、想我们的时候。我会在这里等着你的，不管是和黑土豆炸鸡腿，还是和笨笨的垂耳兔、团团的小橘猫，又或是和那只大头蛆还有追在他身后连人都算不上的家伙。退一万步讲，哪怕就算我孤身一人无家可归了，我也一直会在这里等你的，也会一直想办法去追上你的，所以别再担心了，好么？”

小企鹅黑亮的豆豆眼中很快就漾满了泪水，他明白他哥的意思，只是还是不太能接受罢了。

可终究这是已经他们决定好了的分别时刻，刚才的那些挽留，最多也不过是连他自己都不太相信的无谓挣扎。

“小太阳，我们再拥抱一个好么？”狐狸有些犹豫地问道。毕竟这是他们自相遇以来的第一次拥抱，这个“再”字从他口中说出，像是嘲讽一般。

“好。”小企鹅果断地点头了，鲜有地主动走向他的月亮。

他们拥抱的时候，小企鹅略微低头，试图将狐狸先生周身每一寸的艳丽都刻印在心底。而狐狸则仰起头来，满足地用他的鼻吻磨蹭着企鹅的脖颈，试图将他犬科灵敏的嗅觉发挥到极致，让对方充满阳光的气息，深深地留在他的脑海之中。

也许是因为第一次也是唯一的一次拥抱让他们内心过于拘谨，他们的样子在旁人看来，生硬又冷漠。但是这又有什么关系呢？

“好啦，快走吧，这里已经冻得我快受不了了。”狐狸装作嫌弃地撇撇嘴，可身后的尾巴仍不情不愿地伏在小企鹅的脚上。

“那，哥，我走了。”小企鹅也不再贪恋这片刻，带着斩断一切的气势后退了一步，转身走向未知的远方。

直到企鹅走出了狐狸的视线之内，他也狠心地没再回头，因为他不知道自己若是回头了，是否还舍得继续前行。所以他也没有看到，直到他消失在茫茫白雪之中，一开始便忍受着极寒的狐狸，仍呆愣愣地站在原地。

我的太阳，小狐狸在心里默念着，请原谅我的停滞不前。也许我是有些累了，想要守好一方小天地。也许我是对广阔的世界抱有一丝侥幸，企图遇到更加契合的灵魂。但无论如何，请你一定一定要相信，此时此刻和过去每一分每一秒的我，无不是爱着你的。一辈子还很长，我希望你能遇到更适合自己的人，却也仍卑劣地希望你能一直对我留有一份怀想，可以在日后我追悔莫及的时候，像以往的每一次那样，毫不犹豫地宽恕我。

无论平日里是多么的意气风发、魅力四射，狐狸先生在面对相比之下显得有些忧郁又内向的小企鹅时，总是带有几分不自信。他害怕有一天他光彩耀眼的小太阳会发现他黯淡的一面，之后便弃他而去，寻找更美丽的星星。

所以他先一步提出诀别，让那噩梦中的场景永无出现的可能。可是，到底又有了新的梦魇在他午夜梦回的时候悄然而至，便是此情此景。

风雪中，他的小企鹅头也不回地走了，他知道他的挽留，他也知道他的决绝，所以他们，客套又俗套地说着离别，动作却没有半分迟疑。

可子非鱼安知鱼之乐，小企鹅又何尝不能知道他那看起来精明狡猾，实则骨子里仍存有纯真烂漫的狐狸先生的小心思。毕竟在过去的七年里，他们从相识到相知，也许到了，也许没到，但必定最后是在相爱边缘徘徊着的。这无需反驳，也不需用言语去印证，从他们俩一个个看向对方的眼神，一段段心有灵犀的笑话，甚至是一次次未曾商量过但却无比同步的动作中，便可窥探分明。

既然这样，我的月亮哥哥，那么我们便就此别过吧。小企鹅无比清醒地想着。如果你觉得我不够强大，不能给你足够的信心，那么我尊重你的一切选择。在分开的这段日子里，我会更加努力，愿终有一日攀上高峰，我们那时再见。也请你带着我的祝福，快乐地生活下去。若是遇到了更好的人，请不必为我再在心底留有一丝席位，只要记得曾经有一只被你陪伴着一起成长的小企鹅，就够了。

遥远的天空中，一只翱翔的大雁好似看到了他们，留下了悠长而动人的鸣叫——“有些人一旦错过了，下辈子就就就再也碰不见了”

如果在这一天，你有幸闯入了他们的世界，又误打误撞地在此刻来到了这严寒与暖冬的交界，那么你就会看到，一个趋于消失的黑色背影，和赤狐如雕塑般守望着的身形。

可能这看起来很是残忍，又或是让人感到不可思议、猝不及防，但正如他们所说的，请尊重每一次选择，因为那都是两个成熟的灵魂，经过深思熟虑之后，哪怕是割裂了一部分的自己，也要狠心做出的决定。

你可以认为这是说出去的话泼出去的水，也可以认为这是他们仍算年少轻狂，既舍不得三分薄面苦苦哀求，又都对未来怀揣着不同的理想抱负。

但请不必苦苦思索，更不要妄加评论，你要做的，要么是当一名无言的看客，要么是做一位无关的路人。

也请不要说什么“谁欠了谁”的大话，他们也许才是世上除家人以外互相最珍视的。若你曾见过狐狸露出尖牙，凶狠的样子呵退了一众想要欺负小企鹅的坏人，仿佛平日里那般软绵绵笑眯眯的样子，是他最真实的面具；若你曾见过企鹅挥舞双翼，警惕地注视着周围一切可能威胁小狐狸的事物，好像之前粗枝大叶的模样，是他最拿手的伪装。

但是无论你心思几何，不得不承认的是，在此后很长一段的时间里，你都不会有机会再看到时而宇直附身时而情话满分的企鹅，也不会看到有时逐渐松化有时不哄都好的狐狸了。

最后，这篇童话会写在结尾的是：

“虽然赤狐无法在极地与企鹅畅享欢歌笑语，但是企鹅可以不懈前行，从地球的那端，再次回到他的月亮身边。而狐狸也可以苦心修炼，终有一日得道升天，无所畏惧地陪在他的太阳身旁。

哪怕你认为太阳与月亮自宇宙诞生之日起便注定会遥遥相望，也请你记住，在地球上有一种奇景，叫做‘日月同辉’。”

——以我浅薄又天真的头脑，去揣度与我毫不相干的情事。

结尾再叨叨：

真的不是那种每天伤感、嗷嗷哭的人，所以头天上厕所瞎琢磨的时候突然蹦出了这句（后来改成了图👇🏻），只能说是深受不管是古早还是韩剧，反正是言情小说的荼毒

百无禁忌百无禁忌，个人脑洞，不供娱乐

（TMD黑粉实锤了🤣🤣🤣）

https://ta988463.lofter.com/post/1fa9d2bd_1ca7af152

**Author's Note:**

> 如果不太有时间的话，就别再往下看了，又是来回来去的车轱辘话，又是千篇一律的废话，但我就是想说出来。所以，看不看随你。
> 
> 结尾碎碎碎碎碎碎念：
> 
> 这是我第一次打“熙华”“何尚”的tag，也应该是最后一次了吧，也许。“我好像总是慢一步”，这句话光今年这一年，我已经不只三次地跟自己说过了（😢😢😢）。
> 
> 我不太想再说我对他们裂穴的看法，一个无非是大家常说的“理解但不接受”，其实我可能也接受，只是感觉有点儿别扭罢了，就像是夫妻离婚后（🤣🤣🤣），双方的亲友若是再相见，而且还是有一方再婚了，总归是有点儿尴尬的，但这在生活中很正常，所以我完全OK。还有一个才是最重要的，不管他们是闹掰了也好，暂时分开冷静也好（越听越像离婚的🤣🤣🤣），反正我希望他们以后都好好的，真的，就像大家说的那样，“顶峰再见”吧。（只是这个顶峰，不知道……）
> 
> 写这个段子的初衷，应该就是看到九华在微博里写到的“能力至此”吧，所以有了一个算是主旨的东西——南极是狐狸此生也到不了的远方。（并没有说九华能力不足，只是配合着动物世界来这么一下，我认为九华早就有资格伴他一起腾飞  
> 
> 
> 但划重点，划重点，全文都是主观臆断，现实没有任何关系，我不希望我是开光嘴，我也不希望有人自找不痛快。我确定一定以及肯定，我写的不是真正的他们，不管我听多少他们的相声，又或是读了多少大神们写的同人。因为相声听得再多，加深的也是对他们凹出来的台上的“人设”的印象；同人读得再多，加强的也是别人对他们的认识。可以汲取吸收，但不能完全认同。所以我只能说，我写出来的只是目前我所认为的。
> 
> 反正德云社的相声我也没听几年（甚至不到一年吧，如果严格算的话），从小儿净听北京卫视那种平平淡淡又新又不新的电视相声了（并没有拉踩的意思？🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️）。所以我很难像网上某些评论家那样，逐条逐项地分析出九华的缺点。但这几天实在是间接听到了太多失智言论（因为我始终不愿直面知乎与微博评论🤮🤮🤮），所以还是有些愤愤不平。
> 
> 这您要是说根据自己这么多年听相声的经验，比较下来发现何九华一无是处、哪儿哪儿都不行、根本配不上九熙，那怎么没见您给九熙捧一个？退一万步讲，就算九熙自己没发现，怎么，他师父郭德纲都发现不了的问题您一下就指出来了？那您怎么不当德云班主呢？
> 
> 还有说他人品差的。那要是九华是你们口中所谓“攀高枝儿，嫌贫爱富、不要脸……的人”，大林情商那么高的人，会在自己的专场上介绍说九华是他哥？您怎么慧眼识珠怎么不去当德云少班主呢？
> 
>   
>  的确，正如我上面所说的，我还看不出一个相声演员的实力怎样，但我能感觉到他的相声可不可乐、听着舒不舒服。对于他们二人的配合，我的答案就是，“可乐，舒服”。而这评价更是依托于两个人的共同努力的，也许权重略不相同，但两人绝对是缺一不可。
> 
> 九华的能力，我只能说是我所见到、体会到的，是他能特别厉害地回怼那些乱搭茬儿的，弄得九熙都有点儿紧张，但又能用一句“这都是我们捧哏的词儿”给圆回来，不至于让场面僵掉，也让被怼的观众不好意思再闹情绪；是他作为捧哏在舞台上被挤兑死的时候，他可以哄搭档，也可以自己哄自己（🤣🤣🤣），既符合他的人物心理，也让演出能继续进行下去……
> 
> 至于他的人品，我只能说，我绝对不相信一个笑起来“满三十减三十”的人会用有那样某些人口中肮脏的心思。您说我肤浅也好，片面也罢，反正我不如您深刻又全面客观，就让我坐等打脸吧，如果真的有这天的话。  
> 
> 
> 还有就是，我觉得吧，德云社现在这些有名的搭档，绝不是他们在台上或者节目里表现得那么单纯（没有贬义的意思），我是说，他们都是经历过社会毒打的（没有“东”∪･ω･∪），他们大多都拥有着比很多人都要丰富的社会经历，相比之下也更善于察言观色，因为这是他们的工作。说白了，我觉得他们个个都是人精，所以，是什么给您的勇气让您觉得肮脏又龌龊的何九华能在这个和谐的大家庭里左右逢源、混得风生水起的呢？这个锅梁静茹可不背。
> 
> 说到了他们个个心里都跟明镜儿似的，我也就顺嘴再说几句，我们所有人又有什么资格去同情或者惋惜他们呢？连自己都不能完全了解自己，更别说旁观者或者老听众了，再怎么熟知也不敢说去“设身处地地为他们考虑”吧？说难听了，你配吗？你知道他们内部什么样儿吗？你知道他们各自的想法吗？“你以为的就是你以为的”吗？这几天搁那儿“叭叭叭叭”的，是生怕别人不知道您脑子长前列腺里了还是着急炫耀您家的5G网络？
> 
> 我其实对于“毒唯”这种事物的存在感觉挺，不可思议的吧，尤其是对他们这种可能会一辈子走下去的搭档。唯粉很正常，毕竟超市里的捆绑销售可能对其中一个都只是还看得过去，也没人要求你必须一喜欢就得喜欢一对。但是，毒唯是TM什么鬼？都说捧逗搭档之间不胜夫妻但胜似夫妻，那您们又是上辈子积了多少德才敢这辈子天天做出这种“宁拆十座庙不毁一桩婚”天打雷劈的缺德事儿？还是啃老啃到过度透支父母攒下的福分？
> 
> 最后我还想说的是（没办法，就是嘴碎，永远都是随口说说就比正文长），我其实挺不喜欢那些自那天起就什么“一味护着九熙”、“我要转成九熙毒唯了”……这种粉丝。你既不知道事实真相，也没有资格拉一踩一。请你去安安静静地爱着你爱的人，不要让你那过于聒噪的爱意，吵了别人的耳朵。
> 
> 可能我这么说也有点儿唯粉的意思了吧，主要是这几天不管在什么软件上，一刷就大部分都是“可怜熙熙”的，就越看越觉得反感，我不是说他不可怜，也不是不“可怜”他，说到底还是刚才那一句，“我配吗？”“不配，所以闭嘴。”对于九华也是，心疼吗？心疼。困惑吗？困惑，这几天想得脑壳儿都疼了。但是可怜他吗？我不配，所以不去可怜。
> 
> 我现在也是脑子乱成一团浆糊，想到什么就写什么，逻辑呀语言呀什么的都见鬼去吧。距我写完这个段子已经几天过去了，但是结尾这一段是我加了又加、加了又加的，毕竟一天一瓜田，一瓜一感想，越想越多，但是总结到最后，也就是离不开“不打扰”，“不搅和”，“不自我意识过剩地去追星”（我其实也不太想把他们形容成“明星，单一时间也想不到别的什么的了😅😅😅）……总之，人家和你没什么关系。像个人似的管住嘴，但又别老把自己当个人看，就这样。
> 
> 是什么时候觉得听相声变了味儿呢？我不太清楚，也许我最初看的时候已经开始变质了，但我希望也仅仅止步于此，请停止这些吧，像芳芳说的那样，也作为最后的结语——“爱和本该爱的都是相声”


End file.
